


The Consequence of Flirting

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Paddling, Voyeurism, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this is from an old Kink meme.  Post episode Reflection of Desire.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Prentiss. I was unprofessional at the rail station and I’m sorry I if I made you uncomfortable and I’m sorry that I was disrespectful to the woman I was looking at.” He looks up at Hotch and then Prentiss. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay with me,” Emily says. “However, I think the other issue is that you were checking people out in front of Hotch. And since you are supposed to be in a committed relationship…..bad boy, Spence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence of Flirting

It was always good when the case was local – well kind of good, in that it means that when they’re done, they’re done. Certainly, Rhett Walden was insane and the pile of bodies he left behind will cause some nightmares, but that’s for later.  Right now, they’re all able to go back to the office and finish up some paperwork, and leave the office just like regular people at the end of a work day.

Of course, Aaron is still in his office working. He’s been so busy, he’s only come out once for coffee and has barely responded to Spencer’s texts.  But, they’re home, and eventually, they’ll be able to get out. First stop, pick up Jack and maybe grab dinner on the way home, so no one needs to cook. Spencer has plenty to do while waiting for the call from Aaron that he’s ready to leave. Just about everyone has gone and Spencer knows Aaron will want to pick up his son before it gets too late.

When his cell rings, he’s a little surprised to hear the SSA Hotchner voice say, “Reid, please come to my office.”  Even if someone is in his office, Hotch’s voice is usually a little warmer. Director Strauss even knows that they live together; she’s not happy, but she never is anyway. Aaron is over caring about her opinions and he has friends in the Bureau far above her rank.

Spencer goes upstairs, knocks and enters. Hotch is at his desk, working on a report and barely looks up. When Spencer moves to sit on the couch, Hotch doesn’t look up and just says, “Stand.”  He stands in front of Aaron’s desk, eyes down and hands behind his back waiting for about ten minutes until he senses, more than sees, Aaron put down his pen and look at him.

“Agent Reid. Do you know why I want to talk with you today?”

This can’t be good, Spencer thinks. But he says, “No, Hotch.” He knows he’s talking with Hotch, not Aaron.

“You don’t? That’s disappointing by itself. Do you remember when we were at the train station, looking for where Walden would have positioned himself to find his victim?” Hotch asks quietly.

“Yes, of course. We determined that and got the tapes.” Facts, Spencer thinks, stick with facts.

“Yes, that’s true. And do you remember what happened at the station?” Hotch asks quietly. “If not, I can remind you.  We were working on a case, in public, with fellow agents and you were distracted by a pretty woman there. So distracted in fact, that our coworker and friend mentioned it. I had to repeat myself to you to get your attention. You were not paying attention to your job or to me as either your boss or your lover.  Would you say that’s accurate?”

“I can explain, actually. I was looking around the way the unsub would be and I ….”

“Bullshit, Reid,” Hotch says standing up. “Do you think that now is the time to start lying?”

Reid looks down and tries to think of something, anything, to say. “I’m sorry, Aaron. I was wrong and that was unprofessional of me. What can I do?”

“It will take time for me to trust you again. Both at work and at home. And of course, you need to apologize to Agent Prentiss.  How would you do this, Reid?”

“Oh, no, Hotch.” Reid says, panicked. “Why do we have to say anything to her, please?”

“Reid, do we need to go back to the beginning? I thought we had started to get somewhere. Do you want to think about this again? I can wait.” Hotch leans back against his desk, with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why do you need to apologize to Prentiss, Reid?”

He takes a deep breath. “Umm. I was unprofessional. And I embarrassed you. And I umm… made Prentiss uncomfortable. And my actions were insulting to the woman there?” Please be right, he thinks.

“Very good, Reid, that’s right.” Hotch picks up his phone and dials. “Prentiss? Could you come into my office, please?”

Reid is still standing, with his hands behind his back, but now he’s thinking about what comes next.  Emily knocks and quietly enters, looking at Reid with surprise.  

“Yes, Hotch? You need something?” she says, looking from him to Reid.

“Prentiss, Reid has something he wants to say to you. Reid?”

“I’m sorry, Prentiss. I was unprofessional at the rail station and I’m sorry I if I made you uncomfortable and I’m sorry that I was disrespectful to the woman I was looking at.” He looks up at Hotch and then Prentiss. “Okay?”

“It’s okay with me,” Emily says. “However, I think the other issue is that you were checking people out in front of Hotch. And since you are supposed to be in a committed relationship…..bad boy, Spence.”

“That’s true, Prentiss. We’ve discussed that. It was thoughtless of Reid in a number of ways. Basically, he is a bad boy and probably should be treated like one, would you agree?” Hotch looks at Emily, ignoring Spencer who is staring with his eyes as big as saucers.

“Hotch? Umm, what are you talking about?” Spencer asks quietly.

Going into his desk drawer, Hotch pulls out a wooden ruler. “Spencer,” he says quietly. “Take down your pants and lean over the desk.”

Spencer looks at Emily, who is smiling and leaning against the wall.

“Spencer? I’m waiting.” Hotch is standing next to his desk.

He undoes his belt and zipper and pulls down his trousers leaning over the desk and gripping the side, knuckles white.

Hotch sighs loudly. “Do you need me to do this for you? Take your pants off. Take your briefs off.”

Spencer quietly complies, blushing and not looking up when he feels Hotch standing behind him. Hotch folds Spencer’s shirt up and tucks it under his vest. He runs his hand over Spencer’s lower back and over his round, white ass.

WHACK! The first smack on Spencer’s butt seems unnaturally loud and he and Emily both gasp at the same time. Spencer’s head is down and his hair is covering his eyes. Emily is staring at the red marks on his bottom, and at Hotch, who looks completely uninvolved.  Hotch brings the ruler back and puts additional bright red stripes on Spencer’s ass, while Emily watches, chewing on her lower lip. After a couple more smacks, Spencer’s whimpers start to turn into quiet moans and his hips are moving into the blows. Aaron moves Spencer’s right foot so that his legs are spread wider and he has more territory to hit.

Emily’s been looking at Spencer’s pink bottom, the little she can see of his face and Aaron’s slightly flushed face. She probably doesn’t even realize that she’s been rubbing her thigh, with her thumb just grazing the zipper of her trousers.

“You may touch yourself,” Aaron says quietly. Before Spencer can take his hand off the desk, Aaron jumps in, “Not you, hands on the desk, Spencer. Emily.”

Initially she’s surprised, but they want her there and hell, it’s hot. She slips a hand down her panties and finds her swollen clit, dipping down to get more moisture so she can stroke herself. She repositions herself along the wall to see more of Spencer’s face, flushed and damp and his cock, which bounces back against his belly each time Aaron’s ruler strikes him.  When he tilts his head back and she sees a tear flow down his cheek from his brimming eyes, she rubs a finger on either side of her clit and moans out as she comes.

“Put your fingers in his mouth.” Aaron orders and Spencer opens his mouth enough so that Emily can run her wet fingers over his lips and then gently slips them in his mouth. Spencer immediately runs his tongue around them and sucks them, hard.

“Okay, Spencer,” Aaron says quietly and Spencer strokes himself a few times until he comes, on his hand and on Aaron’s desk. Emily pulls her fingers out of his mouth as he puts his head down on Aaron’s desk breathing heavily.

Aaron pulls a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Spencer who wipes his hands and slowly stands up and cleans up Aaron’s desk. “Where are my pants?”

“Here,” Aaron says handing over his trousers. “I’ll take your boxers, you may not want any extra rubbing on your butt.”

“Yeah, you really wailed on me, and I thought your hand is hard.” Spencer winces as he pulls on his trousers. “So, Emily, didn’t I tell you that Aaron’s fun and sexy, right? Not like SSA Hotchner.”

She shakes her head and smoothes down her clothes. “Well, now when you’re up here in the office with the door closed, I’m going to think there’s some serious role-playing going on.”

“Not usually,” Aaron replies. “Mostly just work and only occasionally regular sex in the office. Spencer has been nagging about more discipline in the office, so…”

“You okay?” Spencer nods towards Aaron, whose pants are still looking rather tight.

“I’ll wait until we get home. Although we have Jack tonight, so maybe you’ll need a gag.” Aaron packs a few things in his bag, ready to leave.

“He’s joking, Emily, there’s no gag.  Right, Aaron?”

“We’ll see. Ready to leave?” Aaron grabs his briefcase and heads to the door.

“Hey, guys…umm, you ever thought about having company now and then?” Emily asks, with an eyebrow raised.

“No, Emily, we’re in a closed relationship.” Spencer says sternly.

“We’ll talk.” Aaron smiles and leads the way to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/) for a massive fandom mis-mash!


End file.
